Passive detection of light sources, and in particular incoming optical energy, such as laser radiation, over a wide frequency range and at very high dynamic power levels, poses unique challenges for personnel and objects equipped with external surface detectors. Detection systems with external detectors often require the use of lenses and associated external lens-supporting structures, components and/or assemblies with which to receive and focus received optical energy from a light source upon one or more light detectors. Limitations of lenses include weight, optical clarity/transmissivity, reflectivity, and/or durability of lens materials and eventual damage to lenses over time by maintenance, cleaning, and/or abrasive environmental materials. Exterior lens-supporting structures, components, and/or assemblies can also increase the thickness of an object, reflect light, create a non-uniform surface (e.g., radar/optical reflecting), require maintenance, complicate fabrication, and/or introduce one or more structural weak points into a structure supporting a light source detector. Additionally, as multiple lens assemblies are needed to precisely calculate direction, range, and intensity of a light source, conventional light detection systems become prohibitively costly, introduce an unacceptable maintenance requirement, reduce operational readiness, and can only be used on objects with sufficient surface area to support the multiple lens assemblies.